Should Not Have Kept Driving
by SuperAmp
Summary: Dean returns to a hotel with dinner, only to learn Sam was thrown into a nearby lake. To make it more complicated he was very angry at Sam before the discovery and hopes he will be able to get Sams forgiveness and find who could do such a thing to him.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Supernatural the best show in the world is owned by Eric Kripe

This is written for fun.

Hello Supernatural fans! This is my first Supernatural fan fic. I hope you like it and please review.

Chapter 1- of multi chapters to follow

"Sam, enough said Dean dangerously, picking up the keys to the impala from is bed and walking toward the door as as he put his hand on the door knob...

"I did not mean to De"

but Dean cut him of by saying "Sam" in a I mean it voice and Dean left quickly the small, only having two twin beds room. Once stepping outside into the crisp cool night Dean was grateflul since he was getting claustophobic and looked at his watch, it was only 7:30 pm and still light outside, he put both hands to his head and looked up at the sky.

Walking to the impala he already cringed at seeing the injury to his beautiful baby inside his head. He had to leave the room or he would have hit Sam and had a few words for him. "Ahhh"said Dean out loud and quickly kneeling on the floor he touched the dent on the passangers side door. "My baby" he choked. "Look at what he did to you that creep" as he had a hard time getting up reliving the accident.

FLASHBACK-Two hours earlier

"Sam" Dean actually whined. "You said you would only drive a few hours and it now been officially five hours.

"Shut up, I'll stop at the next motel Dean."

" I would not have any complaint accept you missed the turn to the last motel and the next one is not for three hours!

END FLASHBACK

Back in reality Dean was sitting in the impala and still feeling sorrow over his baby, when Sam fell asleep behind the wheel and luckily Dean who was snoozing woke up in time to grab the steering wheel to only graze his baby on the side preventing a head on collision while he screamed for Sam to wake up and slam on the brake!

Starting the impala and pulling out of the motel where they were in Philadelphia, Pennyslvania, he told himself he will not let Sam ever drive againand that he will never fall asleep when he is a passanger to have to wake up to almost crashing. But passing a McDonalds, Dean pulled in and actually felt lousy. Sam was only being a good little brother and trying to help since he called Dean a zombie and was afraid he would collapse and offered to drive so Dean could sleep. However, Sam was also a zombie Dean recalled.

Debating Dean said out loud "all right, all right, Sam I will talk with you calmly over a nice crispy bacon hamburger for me and steak burger for you."

Back at the motel Dean was now in a much better mood and took a sip of his chocolate shake as he unlocked the door. "Sam" he said in voice that showed he was not angry. "Sammy?' he called and he shut the door behind him and placed down the food bags on his bed since there was no table. Looking on his brothers bed he saw his socks and walked over to the closed bathroom door and knocked on it. Getting no response he opened the door hesitantly wanting to respect his brothers privacy and seeing no Sam, Dean ran over to the shower that was hidden from view by the shower curtain since hearing no shower could mean he was in the bathtub and something went wrong since he loved when Dean gave him baths when he was a child. Heart pounding and almost afraid to, Dean yanked it out of the way.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, here is the next chapter and Sam will have a much more important role in this chapter and the ones to follow!

Chapter 2

Please review when done with the story!

Trembling in fear, Dean actually had his eyes closed as he pulled away the shower curtain...but peeking through his right eye he could not see his brother and opened both eyes to make sure he saw correctly.

Heart pounding, he held his left hand to his chest since he thought he would collapse in shock when someone knocked on the hotel door and he actually screamed out loud since he was in such bad shape at the moment (think about the yellow fever episode).

Breathing out in relief that it was just someone knocking he ran to the door and opened it hoping to see Sam who forgot his key to get in. "Ohh, ahh...Mr. Winchester?" said a young woman and Dean quickly remembered she worked at the check in desk.

Dean nodded and she asked "Dean?" and he stared at her and what she could possibly want at a moment like this.

"Look lady" he said coldly, "don't get me wrong, you are hot and all but I am really busy at the moment"

About to shut the door to get rid of her she said "I told them that when you return, return back to the hotel and now that you returned I'll pass on the message since your phone was off Dean."

"No" said Dean out loud.

"Excuse me" she said

"Something happened to my brother?" and looking sour she nodded

"I don't know what, honest Dean but the police told me to tell you to go to the hospital immediately.

Dean with out even thanking her ran as if Aazeel was after him, jumped into the car and started it and was off. "Deannnnnn" screamed the girl, " turn to the rightttttt" since she saw the impala blinking about to make a left turn.

AT THE HOSPITAL: EMERGENCY ROOM

"Shhhh, shhh" said a nurse as she pushed Sams hair back a few times and fixed the oxygen tube under his nose. "I know your scared, but you are in excellent hands now Sam" she said soothingly. But the tears still ran from Sams eyes and they were getting puffier by the minute.

"How is he doing, now" asked the Doctor as he came in and without washing his hands walked over to Sam and shined his pocket light in his eyes, causing him to groan and tear up all over again.

Walking out of Sams hearing range the nurse named Tammy told the Doctor Sam was physically deteriorating and so was his cognitive memory... all in all the MRI results were devastatingly correct.

"I wantttt, Deannno" said Sam suddenly and Tammy walking to him just patted his chest since she had no clue who her patient was talking about since he could not talk very much at the moment even though they asked him who Dean is.

DEAN JUST ARRIVES:

"Lock, lock, damn it" he says since the impala was not locking from the key and he had to open the door, press lock and just to make sure it worked he tried to open the car.

"I am coming Sammy" he said quietly as he looked up the monster of a size hospital, gasped and ran to the entrance of the emergency room.

Minutes later Dean was out of breath and leaned against the dirty wall just outside the sliding door entrance and then walked in making a face as the medicine smell hit him. Looking around he saw a little boy about eight years old crying into his moms shoulder and Dean told himself "poor woman having to hear that kid crying like a baby, good thing Sammy is not a kid or I would have to go through the same torture."

Quickly Dean found the information desk and asked about his brother. "No Samuel Winchester here sir." said the middle age woman sitting at the desk.

"What" raged Dean

"Oh my bad" said the lady quickly, getting nervous at Deans reaction. "We do have him but under Sammy Winchester"

"Good" said Dean and he was already thinking about if this lady made a mistake he would be very angry if the Doctor and nurses mistreated Sam.

"Now here you go pumpkin" and Dean stared wide eyes at what she called him "fill these out about your brother, his allergies, weight, you know the drill?" she questioned and Dean did not take the papers and asked

"Is he okay"

"Mr. Winchester I tell you he is alright and that I will get you his doctor after, AFTER you fill out the papers about him and make sure you print clearly."

"Yeah, yeah"said Dean shaking his heading in fustration and wanting to in record time fillout the papers, sitting as far as he could from the crying boy.

"Why do they ask this?" thought Dean looking sour. First it was easy questions and then ones he knew the hospital had a right to know but this one? They asked which hospital his brother was born in.

"What does that have to do with his medical history said Dean out loud looking around him to see if other people were filling out the form also, and then he could ask for help.

But finally Dean put down Lawrence hospital taking his best guess, the same anwswer he put for their hometown. Near the end whiling scratching his head Dean saw a Doctor not much older than he is and ran to him and read his name is Mr. Hale. "Hello, I was wondering if you can give me information about my brother Sammy Winchester, I do not even know why he is here at the moment.

"Sure young man" answered the doctor, "he slipped into a nearby lake and skinned his knees the poor boy on some rocks" to this Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "They are patching him up upstairs".

"Thank you Doctor Hale" said Dean and he quickly gave the papers to the lady who called him pumpkin. "Can I see my brother now?" he asked her.

"I keep my word, let me find out where he currently is" and made a few phone calls with Dean moving/dancing around nervously. "Son, do you have to use the restroom? Its around the corner."

"No" said Dean upet at her embarassing comment. "I just want to see my brother."

"Oh, oh I found him" she said noodding at Dean. "Tammy, I am sending a Dean Winchester up..., yes Tammy he is Sammys big brother." Hanging up the phone she told Dean he was on the second floor and Dean raced off to the stairs since he saw a few people waiting for the slow elevator and he could not wait to see Sam.

Dean walked fast pace toward Sams room and collided with a woman standing outside his door, "Owww watch it lady" said Dean as he was about to enter Sams room and was shocked when the woman pulled him back.

"Well we are of to a nice start, you must be Dean, Sammy has been asking for you... I'm Tammy his nurse."

"Great, Great, now move over" but she blocked the way. This was causing Deans blood pressure to rise.

"Before you go in , I would like to tell you what happened to your younger brother, so that you will not be shocked."

"Why would I be shocked?" I know what happened he skinned his knees mam and I will asure you skinned up knees will be nothing to me no matter who bad it is to what I seen before."

"Skinned knees?" Woah no, noooo, nooo, nooo, said Tammy and seeing her face go white Dean suddenly felt sick.

"That crazy doctor in the waiting room told me that Sam is fine." Dean said defensely not wanting to admit to himself that he was told the wrong thing.

"Please do not raise your voice, Sammy needs you to be strong for him... you'll have to believe.

"Believe what?" he asked

" Your little brother was found being forced under water at the lake by three men and the police were very lucky to have been driving by and the men ran upon seeing them and Sammy, poor Sammy was found head first in the water. You have to understand Mr. Winchester that the police could not drive down to the lake but had to walk. We do not know how long Sammy has been under the water before the police saw him and by the time they got to him due to the cliff they had to dirt hill they had to walk on."

Seeing Deans head down she contiued softly "he had a head to toe examination Dean and an MRI and he is extremely weak and confused from being deprived of oxgyen for so long and you will see some brusises on him. May be, just may be he will improve upon seeing you" but she did not sound hopeful.

Tears in his eye Dean nodded and she took his hand and they walked in to see Sam and until he got to his bed kept saying to himself "please, please, do not let this be true, please...Casteil help me."

SAMS ROOM

"Sammy, I have a suprise here for you, you been such a good boy so now here is the suprise."

"Sam" said Dean his voice breaking tears flowing freely and Tammy patted Dean on his back signaling she would step out to give the two brothers privacy. But Sam did not reply.

"Hi little brother" said Dean in a shaky voice and Sam groaning in obvious pain reached out as much as he could wanting a hug and Dean warmly hugged the almost lifeless person in front of him, letting his tears fall onto Sams wrinkly forehead and hugged him as if it might be the last time. It seemed to Dean he might have to let go of his little brother and best friend who waited, staying alive to see his big brother one last time. TO BE CONTINUED. Thanks for reading.

Let me know if you want me to put up chapter 3 and what you thought, so don't forget to review please!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi Supernatural fans! I miss Supernatural so much and cannot wait for season six!

I also spend a lot of time reading stories and it feels like I am watching episodes since they are amazingly written.

Thanks for the encouraging reviews and please do the same for this chapter! They just make my day!

Chapter 3

"Dea, Dee, Deano" said Sam and Dean with his face wet from tears looked at his brothers face and asked

"Say it again for me, just once Sammy"

but Sam had something else on his mind "lo, lovvey, you"

"Me too my little brother, my only one" and he ran his fingers over Sams wrinkled forehead. Dean adored what his brother told him and knew he would not mind if he could not say much more.

"They treating you alright Sammy" he questioned and pulled back Sams thin white blanket and saw he was dressed in a light blue gown that almost reach to his knees.

"That must be a yes since I see a glow in your eyes" as he looked at his brothers arms and noticed many tubes in them and then his legs. "Wiggle your toes" and Sam actually spit at him and Deans mouth fell to the floor.

"Dean" said a voice from the hall and Dean went to see who it was.

"Hi Tammy" he said wiping the spit of his wrist.

"Sammy did that?, shame on him but it is good that he is getting his strength back! In addition Dean I came since Sammy had a very long day and needs to go to sleep.

"Woah your not kicking me out if that is where your going sweet heart!" said Dean in a nervous voice.

"You need your sleep to Dean so tommorow you can come back and help feed Sam his breakfast."

"Oh all right" Dean gave in and said "take care of him."

"We will Dean and in the morning you can talk to his doctor."

NEXT MORNING:

"Nooooo" whined Sam as Dean entered his room and saw a elderly woman feeding him breakfast.

"Eat it" she commanded and tried to force him since she did not realize Dean was there yet

"Woah" said Dean "hold on."

"Oh, hello Sammys big brother, he must eat all this and after will have a examination.

"Can I try" he asked already seeing Sam smile shyly at him.

"My pleasure" she said getting up and as she left she said "this one is rather difficult."

All Dean could do was shake his head angrily and took the spoon and put it in Sams mushed up banana cup.

"This looks tasty" and Sam cooperatively opened his mouth and Dean fed him.

"Good boy Sam" he praised and then helped him drink the rasberry juice.

Quickly they were done and he asked Sam how he slept. "I, I"m tirrrred."

"Yeah" said Dean concerned and puffed up Sams pillow to help him be more comfortable.

"All niceee" said Sam and Dean now wiping Sams mouth with a tissue replied

"Thats great, and the nurse is like majorly hot Sammy" and Dean was expecting Sam to nod his head in disproval as usual but this time he did not seem to understand.

"Man, Sammy" said Dean "your hair is sure getting long as he saw Sams hair was tickling his chin and moved it. "People will soon think your a girl" he joked.

But Sams face instead fell and he said "I bo, I a boyyy Deannny"

This made Dean hug his little brother and he said "I know you are Sammy, but your not just any boy you are now a big boy", not bothering to tell him he was just joking previously

"Okayyyy" said Sam

"You are a big boy and will have to be very strong and soon we can go home and shocking Dean, Sam put up his hand for a high five.

"So wonderful to see you up Sammy and how happy I am to finally meet the big brother of my patient" interupted the Doctor.

The Doctor looked friendly in Deans eye but from the corner of his eye he saw Sam become tense. "Okay Sammy I need to examine you this morning, so I will ask your big brother to just step out for, oh say five minutes.

"Hold it Doc" jumped in Dean. "Big brother is going nowhere." He would not leave Sam in this tough time when he is very vulnerable and cannot stand up for himself if the Doctor mistreats him."I am going nowhere." To Deans gain he was allowed to stay and sat down next to his little brother as the Doctor washed his hands and shined a light in to Sams eye.

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

This story is based on and written for someone special in my life. We almost lost you and I am so blessed to have you today. You came so far over the past six months even when the world was not on our side and some days we cried. Keep staying strong for us. You are a miracle.

This story is set in season 2 since Sam and Dean were in Conneticutt for the episode of Playthings and can easily reach Philadelphia and Sam does go back to being a little boy since he was deprived of oxygen for so long.

Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. Enjoy!

"Okay Sammy" said the Doctor. "Your eyes are good. Now open up your mouth and say ahhh" and he was ready to shine the small light in Sams mouth.

But Sam shook his head and locked his mouth shut. "Sam, he just wants to make sure you don't have a sore throat" helped Dean.

"Dooon't"said Sam as he tried to sit up but the tears immediately came to his eye.

"You probably don't Sammy" said Dean holding his brothers hand gently due to the IV. But lets have the doctor take a look big guy"?

However Sam still shook his head and turned his entire body toward Dean to face away from the Dr. "Sammy, I am just asking for you to open so I can look inside your mouth very quickly" said the Doctor, but Sam refused.

Dean then decided to make a funny face which got the Doctor laughing but still Sam remained rigid and distant and as the last resort Dean with his hand tried to fight of the enormous lock on Sams mouth wanting to open it.

"Deeea" cried out Sam suddenly "hurttt, paiiin" and Dean immediately felt ashamed that he was trying to open his brothers mouth by force and then thought whos side he was on again and comforted his little brother.

"It's okay, shhh, open up" he said patting Sams chest but he still was being very difficult.

Finally seeing Sam almost histerical the Doctor decided to instead check again Sams ear. "You have long hair Sammy" he said.

"Thats what I been bugging him about the past week Doc" said Dean.

"I am having trouble finding your ear Sammy" said the doctor.

"Where can it be?" caught on Dean.

"Rightttt, heeereee Dee" said Sam pointing to his ear.

"Here?" said Dean looking under Sams blanket and he then tickled his belly making Sam giggle sightly.

After examining Sams ears, Dean learned he had water still in his ears and if they did not come out soon Sam would have alittle procedure done to remove the remainder.

"Good boy Sam" Said Dean pushing Sams hair back a few times and then the doctor asked Sam to reach his hands up in the air.

"Nooooo, possssiblle" said Sam not even trying.

"Try" ordered the Doctor in a strict voice bring tears to Sams eyes and Dean wiped it away with a tissue.

"Reach my hand Sammy, you can do it" helped Dean and though he placed his hand only a short distance away... Sam did not pass that part of the test.

"Okay Sammy, I am now going to examine your belly buddy so I will untie your gown and lower

it, so I can see your stomach."

"It alright Sam" reassured Dean, seeing Sam panicing.

"Does your belly hurt anywhere Sammy"asked the Doctor and he pointed to a purple bruise near his appendix location.

"What have they done to you" thought Dean after seeing Sams belly and the fresh bruises some of them more severe then other.

Dean watching like a hawk, the doctor started pressing on the new briuse making Sam cry out in agony and reach for Dean. "Dee, no leavvveee meee." he begged.

"I am right here, be strong like batman Sammy" he choked out seeing how much pain Sam was in and sat down next to him on the bed holding is bandaged arm.

As the doctor kept continuing his exam of Sams stomach, Sam start to groan angrily.

"Leaveeee meee, go awayyyy and tried to sit up.

"Very good" encouraged the doctor as Dean helped Sam sit up. "What a suprise" and Dean once Sam was stable quickly pulled up Sams gown above his stomach since it fell a bit.

"I wannna gooo homeee"said Sammy upset and then lowered his legs of the bed alone.

The doctor and Dean stared with open mouths as Sam tried to stand and almost took the gown of himself. However, Dean quickly made Sam sit and once again fixed the gown though Sams hips were showing since he knew Sam would be overly embarrassed once he was made aware that his behind showed.

"I gettt dresssed Dee and gooo" said Sam

"Sammy boy" said Dean kneeling so he would be at eye level with his brother. "We need to stay here just a bit more and soon I will take you home" and he saw Sam was not understanding him.

"Nooo understandddd meee Deee" Sam said fustratedly and tried to get up again.

"Sit down Sam"ordered Dean "and lay down, …..NOW" he said in a firm voice.

While helping Sam to lay down so the doctor could continue the examination Sam said "weee musttt, goo Deannnie.

"Enough Sam" warned Dean as the doctor contiued examining Sams stomach.

"Offf mee, leavvve, takkke meee Deeeeno" begged Sam still.

"Stop" said Dean sitting on the bed to next his brother and held his hands down so the doctor can continue. "

"Gooooo," nearly cried Sam.

"Samuel enough"said Dean. "I know there is a street fair in town that you wanted to go but it will still be there when we go home in a few days. So for now I do not want to see you move please."

"Okkkay" said Sam staring at Dean with big wide eyes.

"Good boy Sammy" Dean said.

"Sammy, I am going to lower your gown a bit now"informed the doctor.

"Deee" said Sam in a paniced voice.

Holding back a chuckle Dean said "Don't worry Sammy I won't look."

"Scccarrred" replied Sam.

"Their is no reason to be nervous. I am right here and the doctor is making sure you are okay" Dean assured him and held his hand tightly this time.

" Cold Deeennie, muchhh cold" whined Sam.

" Think about it as your getting fresh air there for a few minutes" smiled Dean

"Deee" whined Sam again turning a bit red.

"Hang on big guy," Dean said, "I'll help you into some sweat pants soon.

" Okayyyy Deeanno" Sam responded and looked intensely at what the doctor was doing, staring at what he was doing.

"Okay, big brother, you can look now" informed the doctor which caused Sam to giggle. "Lastly, I am just goiong to look at your legs.

A few minutes later Sam was much happier and was laying on his side facing Dean and holding his hand.

"Can I have some of the snack they will bring you? asked Dean, getting hungry since he had no breakfast, rushing to the hospital but before Sam could answer the doctor was coming toward them with a needle, a very sharp one.

With Sam gasping and looking up to Dean his protecter, Dean asked nervously... "what is that?".

"The flu shot, now come on Sammy let me see your arm" only to have Sam roll up into a tight ball.

"Absolutely not, no way, no flu shot doc for my brother since his immune system is down right now and I do not want him to get sick from having live things injected into him, causing him to hallucinate" said Dean.

"It a standard procedure for all patinets of the hospital" demanded the doctor.

"No, my little brother will have no flu shots, other injections are fine doc... so if you don't mind I will sign a waiver form even, if I have to.

Sighing the doctor gave in "alright, Tammy will bring it in later."

After the doc left, Dean looked at Sam and thought while he was improving in talking he still looked weak and helpless.

"Deannnie" Sam called loudly.

"Sammy" Dean respond just as loud.

"I itchhy" Sam let Dean know.

"Where"

"Meeee lefttt footeerrr" Sam answered.

"Okay" and Dean pulled up the blanket and was itching Sams foot when Tammy came in.

"Dean please be for you sign this, I would highly suggest for your brother to get the flu shot since so many people with the flu are wondering the halls here."

"NO" said Dean in a cold voice and held his hand out showing he wanted to sign the paper and Tammy sighing deeply just like the doctor gave Dean the paper.

"Thanks Dean, I"ll make a copy of it for you to have on record,...snack will be up shortly too and you get one also.

"Alright" said Dean happily and turned to Sam "I'm glad your okay Sammy-boy."

"I toooo Dee" Sam replied. "I happyyy, noo need shotttt, cause hurtttt muchhh."

"Well this one you did not need but next time you might need it no matter how much it hurts, since it only hurts for a second."

"Sharppp pinchh" Deannno.

"I know Sam" Dean told his little brother. "But I will be there next to you, holding your hand and together we can get through anything."

Review, if I should continue.

Good luck to the USA today versing England!

I will be watching the game.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks everyone for the reviews! The person I am basing most of the story on is now fine, she slipped on the stairs and hit her head, but it took her a numerous amount of weeks to get better, thank you for asking.

Enjoy the next chapter-

It has now been 4 days that Sam has been in the hospital and he was improving drastically. He was talking much more, and did not want Dean out of his sight. Sam greeted his brother each morning with squeals of delight, however cried histerically when it was time for Dean to leave for the night.

"Yourrrr makking me lookkk handssomme Deeanie" said Sam while Dean combed his brothers long hair, experimenting how it looked the best until he could get handsome.

"Sure Sam" answered Dean. "We are going home soon, so I the nurses to see you are really ready to be released."

"Loooveee youuuu" said Sam and gave Dean a hug and then he looked up and Dean since he was sitting on the bed and grinned at him. Dean could see Sam really believed that he would make everything okay.

"I really hit the jack pot with you, getting the best boy in the whole universe to be my brother" said Dean proudly to Sam.

"Noooo broootherrr," said Sam, "I, I little brotherrrr Dee."

"You absolutely are" replied Dean patting Sam on his thigh.

"Takeee this outtttt Deeo" Sam begged scratching at his IV which was still in his hand even though he was no longer in a hospital gown but sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"Sammmy," warned Dean and got the hand sanitizer he bought and put some on his brothers hands.

"Leave the bandage alone please."

"Okkayy Deeano" said Sam.

"Am I seeing correctly, or am I just losing it with all that is going on" said Dean running to the one window in Sams room.

"Whatttt is ittt Dee" asked Sam panicing.

Looking out the window Dean could not see anything and decided to open the window and pulled up the screen and leaned out. "Very interesting" said Dean quietly. Sams room was on the second floor and the second room form the corner of the buildng. Dean now knew he definitely saw some in the window while he looked at the bathroom door for a second and saw a reflection in the glass on the door. All morning his back was to the window and he was mostly standing in front of Sam getting him ready for the day so who knew how long someone was watching them.

"It's okay Sammy" said Dean as confidently as he could thought he was shivering and immediately locked the window and pulled down the blind. "Much better" he thought."

"Whatttt youuuur doinggg Deee" whined Sam. "I likeeee looking outtttt"

"Oh, great" thought Dean. "What should I tell him, what should I? I cannot tell him that someone was looking in the window probably standing on another persons shoulder and then hid behind the side of the building!"

"Oh sorry Sammy" Dean came up with, "it looks like it might rain soon"

"Noooo probblemm Dee" replied Sam and raised his arms up so Dean can help him stand.

"Come on little brother" said Dean aiding Sam to stand who was trembling and shaking. "We will walk to just the nurse station again and you can come back in a wheel chair."

"Gotttt itttttt Deeannie" answered Sam on unsteady feet

" Before we go, do you have to go to the bathroom Sammy"

"Nooo," said Sam

"Lets go then" said Dean helping Sam and as well pushing along the IV connected to his brothers hand.

A FEW MINUTES LATER:

"Good boy Sammy" praised Dean smiling at the out of breath and sweaty Sam. They were finally in the hallway and stopped for a few seconds to let Sam rest. When his brother was not looking Dean rolled his eyes annoyingly since Sam was only taking baby steps and it talk them almost five minutes to get here... and the nurses station was still three doors down the hall.

"Your doing great" encouraged Dean as Sam finally decided to continue on.

"Deeee" whined Sam suddenly "Meeee slippper" and Dean saw Sam stepped out of it.

"I got it" said someone coming from behind Sam and Dean and Dean looked up to see Tammy.

"What a big boy you are Sammy" she said helping to put back on Sams slipper. "You are so strong, and I heard you are going home soon."

While Sam should have answered he instead buried his head into Deans chest being shy.

Dean getting the hint, hugged Sam and said "he cannot wait and Tammy if you would be so kind as to get Sam a wheelchair since he is getting tired."

"Sure" she answered and went toward the nurses station.

"Everything okay Sammy?" asked Dean holding up on shakey legs.

"I tireed muchhhh Deannn"

"I know Sammy, we are going back to your room soon."

BANG!

"Ahhhh" screamed Sam.

All Dean could do was hold Sam tightly as he looked at the staircase which door just been slammed shut. "Who was that" he asked Tammy coming toward them with the wheelchair.

"I don't know, two men"she anwered as she helped Dean sit Sam.

As they walked back to the room Deans heart was raising so fast he thought he would die on the spot.

"Deannnnie, help meee" said Sam not wanting Tammys help.

"Okay" and he easily had Sam sitting on his bed.

"Take of your slippers Sammy" Deaned ordered.

"Needddd helppp"whined Sam.

"Try" said Dean in a strict voice and went into the hall and waved to Tammy who left.

"Yes Dean" she said coming over to him.

"I have a very important question,and no matter what I need you to remember, was anyone else ever looking for my brother" Dean asked.

"No" she said confidently. "Only you and the staff saw Sam over the past few days."

"What about at night, when I leave?" aked Dean.

"No one Dean there is one night nurse sitting on each floor at the stations."

"Your absolutely sure no one was looking for Sam Winchester?"

"Positve"

"Thats good Tammy and I want to keep it that way, so under no circumstance are you to let someone into my brothers room, only if I approve at first.

"Okay" she said rolling her eyes probably thinking Dean was being a bit paranoid and then left.

"Hi Sammy" said Dean as he walked backed to the room and saw his brother was watching TV comfortably. "You are everything to me, my whole world Sam" Dean thought, he was now scared. I am going to stay tonight, even if I have to sleep on the floor and maybe tomorrow I will try to take you home" he told himself bringing tears to his eyes when he saw the stuffed bear he bought next to Sam. "You got to get better faster Sammy, I am going need your help." Dean told himself quietly.

"Areee youuu okayyy Dee?" asked Sam very concerned.

"Ah, yeah, sure I am, I am just really happy to see you better Sammy and it brings tears to my eyes since I am so proud of you"Dean told his brother which was all true. "But I wish I can tell you someone is after us" Dean thought.

Tell me what you think! Please review. I will have up chapter 6 soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you very much for all the kind reviews! They just make my day and encourage me to put up the next chapter as soon as possible.

Hope you ejoy!

Dean was walking at a fast pace toward Sams room eating a apple cider donut he picked up for breakfast and was very excited. Sam would be allowed to go home after lunch that day!

But before Dean reached Sams room he stopped and bent over holding his chest and breathed in and out deeply, even coughing to catch his breath. He wanted to make sure he could greet Sam warmly and share with him the good news!

"Sammy" Dean called not being able to wait to hear Sam squeal in delight, once he was outside of his brothers room. He also got out of pocket, a three musketeers bar he bought for Sam since he wanted to have one last night and even cried since Dean would not allow him to have one since it was way to late to have one.

"Sammy boy" called Dean again walking into the room surprised his brother was not shouting out to him excitingly. "NOOOOOO" screamed Dean.

Sam was on his back and his hair was covering his face and he was moaning and groaning. "SAM" screamed Dean and ran to his little brother and dropped to the floor where Sam was laying.

"Helpppp IIII" teared Sam reaching out his hand and Dean took it and helped Sam to sit.

"I got you"said Dean brushing the hair out of his brothers eyes and saw dry blood on Sams forehead. "What happened Sammy-boy" he asked in a desprate tone.

"I hadddd to goooo toooo the potttty" said Sam.

"Sammy, you know you are not suppose to walk alone yet big guy" Dean said looking at his brother and then helped him sit on the bed, inches away.

"But Deeeanieee"whined Sam, "I hadddd to goooo muchhh".

"Sam" Dean said in a tired voice. "You know you are suppose to go in your night underwear."

"Theyyyy make meee feeeel likeee a babbby Deeannnn" said Sam in a upset voice and Dean fustratratedingly put his hand to his head. The nurses made sure Sam at night wore underwear that were like diapers so Sam would not have to get out of bed alone and it was convient for the nurses since he did not bother them.

"Sammy" Dean said slowly, choosing his words carefully. "It is only for the night, since during the day I am here to help you and I wil help you change right now into clean big boys underwear."

"Okkkay Dee" Sam agreeed and let Dean pull down his pajama pants.

"I have good news" Dean told Sam

"Whatttt" asked Sam

"You get to go home today" and Sam was so happy he gave Dean such a strong hug they fell backwards to the floor and Dean then tickled Sam until his brother could not stop laughing...

"Alright" Dean said loudly like a drill sergent. " 15 minutes till we leave Sammy."

"Makeeee sureee weee don'tttt forget anythinnngg" Sam told Dean as he ate the three musketeers bar.

"I think we got everything Sam" Dean said looking the room over and then at Sam who was finally dressed in jeans and sneakers for the first time in a long time with his help.

"Hi boys" said Tammy coming into the room with a wheel chair.

"Hi Tammy" said Dean and noticed Sam suddenly went very quiet and seem embarrassed as soon as she came in.

"Time to go home Sammy" she said specificly to Sam, however he looked away shyly and twirled his hair.

THE IMPALA:

Finally Dean and Sam were heading home, more they were going to visit Bobby for awhile since Dean wanted to get Sam far away as possible from this town.

"I hunggry" whined Sam, and they did not even leave the town yet.

"Good thing I am prepared" thought Dean just like the good old days when it was up to him to make sure he and Sam had sandwiches and snacks packed in the car when they traveled with there dad. There is a jelly sandwich Sammy in the back seat and Oreos too" and he saw Sam smile greatly

"Deliciiious Deannie" Sam said eating the treats very fast and Dean thought it would be a good time to ask his brother some questions.

"What did you think about Tammy?"asked Dean.

"Shhhe okkkkay Dee" said Sam between bites.

"Yeah" asked Dean back.

"Yeah Deeeanieee" replied Sam.

"She sure was pretty" stated Dean and he saw Sam tense up and drop a oreo to the floor. "You liked her" asked Dean.

All Sam could do was nod and pull on his ear lobe since he was very embarrassed. "Sammy" said Dean in his big brother mode "it's okay for me to know things like this."

"Welll thennn Deannnno I haveee sommethingg tooo tell youuuuu" answered Sam.

"What do you have to tell me, is it about girls?"asked Dean

"Nooooo," said Sam. "I have to gooooo to the potttty Dee."

"Great" thought Dean quietly since he knew Sam went less than half an hour ago! "Really" said Dean.

"Sooo muchhh Deeeanieee" said Sam

"I"ll stop at the next gas station Sammy"

"Okkkay Deeanoo" said Sam.

After stopping actually at a restaurant Sam was happy again and they were back on the road and Dean was slurping down the last of his chocolate shake.

"Dee" Sam said "cannnn I drivvvve?"

"Ahh, no, may be later Sammy... okay?" said Dean being caught of guard.

"Fine, Deeee. Butttt dooo youuu reeemember whennn you taught meee to drivvve?"

"Absolutely little brother" said Dean "it was one of the best in my life."

"The bestttt?" questioned Sam obviously hurt and Dean could not think why he would be upset and then luckily it clicked!

"One of the best Sam."said Dean. "Though the ultimate best was the day you were born since I was so happy, soooo happy Sam to have a brother."

"I llooook up to youu my biggg brotherrrr" said Sam and it brought tears to Deans eyes.

"I love you little brother" said Dean reaching his hand over and ruffled Sams hair.

"I tooo Deeaniee, the batttman" answered Sam.

The next part of there journey was quiet since Sam fell asleep and Dean locked the doors to make sure his brother would not accidently open the door! Suddenly Deans cell phone rang and he saw Sam opened his eyes and Dean as fast as he could got his phone out and saw it was Bobby.

"Hey Bobby" Dean said.

"Hi there Dean, where are you?" asked Bobby

"Who isss itttt" whined Sam

"Be quiet" Dean told his brother. "No not you Bobby" he said as he listened to Bobby talk.

"Dee" Sam said suddenly. But Dean lightly patted Sams arm to let him know he would talk to him in a few minutes.

"Deeeeannnie" said Sam desperately

"Shhh" Dean said and he even put his finger to his lips. What he and Bobby were talking about was vey important since Bobby gave a heads up that Demons were on the back roads to his house so Dean would have to go on the main road.

"Deee" Sam tried again.

"Bobby" Dean said annoyed. "I gotta go, Sam needs me." However Bobby kept on talking, "Yes, I promise I will be good Bobby"... "okay I'll tell Sam to be a good boy too" and he hung up.

"What is it" he said grumpily to his brother.

"An acccidentttt" Sam said upset.

"Where," Dean asked concerened. "You heard something on the radio while I was talking?"

"Nooo" Sam said in a very upset voice. "I went potttty."

"Ahh, okay" said Dean in a very sympatatic voice even though he was not so happy at the moment and he lifted up Sams shirt and saw his brother did in deed wet himself.

"No problem Sammy" Dean said and saw his brother was shivering and even crying lightly. "I'll stop somewhere very soon."

"Hurrrrry Deee" whined Sam and luckily Dean spot a sign that a gift shop would be coming up soon.

"I soooo colddd" continued Sam whining and Dean got a headache.

"Here we are" said Dean and pulled the impala into the farthest parking spot and told Sam to get out and come to the drivers sides since he would have to get changed in the backseat since the restrooms at the gift shop was for staff only.

While Dean got Sams duffel bag and was searching through it for fresh jeans and underwear he heard Sam scream out in agony.

"What is it" he said running to the passanger door and saw Sams knee was bleeding and that the jeans were ripped.

"AHHHH" screamed Sam still on his knees and his long hair convering his eyes and face, getting wet as well. "AHHHHHHHH" he continued shrieking as Dean helped him stand and hop over to the other side of the car.

"Shhhhh Sammy" Dean said gently and got the hair out of Sams face only to have his younger brother scream in pain in his face. "Calm down" he said holding Sams hand. "I know your cold and in pain but you have to stop crying Sammy so I can look at your boo-boo."

"I'llll tryyyy Deeannie" cried Sam lightly as Dean gave him a hug and helped Sam pull down his wet jeans.

After taking of his brothers shoes, Dean was able to remove his pants and saw the damage to Sams knee. There was a pebble stuck in his knee and it was all skinned up to the meat.

About to go to the trunk to get the first aid kit a edlerly lady came to the car and did not expect to see that a grown man was doing all the screaming previously.

She turned red seeing Sam and that he had no pants on. "What do you want?" asked Dean annoyed.

"I was just going to offer some help young man but I, I, think I will be going."

"Good idea" said Dean now upset that a stranger saw his brother in his underwear.

"Come on big guy he said quickly putting a spray on Sams knee causing him to tear up again and close his eyes.

A few minutes later Dean had a guaze pad on Sams knee and could finally help him change to dry clothes but first looked around to make sure no one would peek.

"There we go Sam" said Dean patting his brother on the chest and taking the wet clothes to the trunk and just threw it in since he had no garbage bag!

"Bessst brotherrrr in wholllle worldddd" said Sam smiling at his brother.

"I know" said Dean.

REVIEW! The next chapter will be up shortly.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, I thought I would have been able to update sooner and and I wish I could have since I cannot wait for you all to read the next chapter however, I had lots of preparations to do since I am having company coming.

Enjoy chapter 7 with tons of Uncle Bobby for those who are fans of him!

Please review this chapter, I appreciate it.

Squinting through his eyes Sam said "it looooks creeeepy Deeannie" as the impala pulled into the junkyard of Bobbys.

"Sammy-boy, we grew up" said Dean as they finally saw Bobbys house.

"We livvvved hereee?" asked Sam.

"No, Sam but we did have tons of vacations here and we use to play hide and seek there" Dean pointed referring to the junkyard.

"I notttt gettting outttt" said Sam and he even crossed his arms and turned away from Dean only to see the house and quickly gasped and found an old towel on the floor of the impala and put it on his head.

"Sammy" Dean said tickling his brother which usually got him to laugh but this time he stayed quiet. "Come on get out of the car... now Sam" Dean ordered. "Fine" said Dean getting out of the car and marching to the passangers door and opened it.

"Come on little brother" said Dean holding Sams right arm and trying to pull out Sam but Sam instead tried to climb to the drivers side! "Samuel, please cooperate with me" begged Dean now fearing that Bobby would open the front door and see them fighting which would only lead to more trouble.

"You hearddddd me, I notttt gettting outtttt" said Sam struggling hard until he finally got to the drivers seat and rested his head on the wheel.

"Your not feeling well"asked Dean deciding to get in the car and sit in the passangers side.

"Thatttts notttt it" said Sam tearing up. "I don'tttttt know himmmm" cried Sam lightly.

"Sammy"Dean said strongly showing he would make everything all right. "Bobby is the best, he loves you very much big guy" he said ruffling Sams long hair. "I am sure he made us a delicious dinner so lets go say hi to him, what do you say?"

"Noooo Deee," Sam begged coughing and hipcupping from crying.

" I' ll hold your hand Sammy and we'll go to our room and get settled in"

"Fine" said Sam still teary eyed as Dean on his sleeve wiped it away. "But I want youuuu to carrrry meee Deeano" and Dean looked his his younger brother with his mouth open.

"Hi boys" said Bobby seeing through the porch window that Dean and Sam were getting out of the car.

"Hi Bobby" said Dean carrying Sam to the house now making Bobby stare.

"You both been good boys, or do I have to get my old belt?" He joked as they got into the house.

"Ha, ha, funny Bobby" said Dean.

"Just doing my job, Dean, as your uncle after all...hi Sam" said Bobby finally noticing Sam was ignoring him and he patted Sam on his thigh.

"HELLLLLP MEEEEE, DEEEEEEANNNNIE"roared Sam kicking madly at Bobby

"Calm down son," tried Bobby holding Sams legs together but Sam feeling extemely scared with his sharp teeth took a bite at Bobbys ear.

"Good gracious, on my" said Bobby quickly stepping back and held his ear which started to bleed.

"I so sorry Bobby " said Dean loudly over Sam who was still shrieking.

"Quiet down Sam" said Dean deciding to throw Sam over his shoulders and marched up the stairs with Sam still screaming loudly to there room. "Be quiet, your fine now" Dean said. "Sam, don't touch my butt" Dean told him harshly since Sam was upside down and accidently touched it.

"Now it's time to sit on your butt, Samuel Winchester" Dean said after he put down his brother. "Good boy" Dean said as his brother did as he was told and could see he looked very frigtened so Dean decided to go easier on him.

"Wannna goooo" teared up Sam.

"We are going now where Sam" said Dean strictly kneeling to be eye level with his brother.

"Yesssss" whined Sam.

"Now Sam" Dean started. "You been a bad boy, shame on you...bad boy Sammy" and Sam cried heavily at the comments breaking Deans heart but still Dean held on strong since he had to have a talk with his little brother. "Bobby is Dads best friend, you better hope Bobby will not tell Dad Sam. Bobby is a very nice man who does not deserve what you just did Samuel" Dean said raising his voice making Sam look with watery eyes at him.

"Bad boy"Dean said this time catching eye contact with Sam as he said it. This made Sam histerical and he rolled onto his stomach and buried his head with his butt sticking up in the air. "Think over what you did and then come down stairs Sammy" Dean said slowly standing up and very gently patted his brothers behind as a little reminder he was bad and then rested his hand on his back to let Sam know he still loved him.

"Ohhhh" breathed Bobby as Dean came into his kitchen and Bobby shook his head. "I heard him crying up there Dean" he warned. "I hope you were not to hard on him young man... though I wish you would have warned me."

"Bobby" said Dean sitting down "I did not know... I been having a whole lot of trouble with him since the accident" said Dean putting his hands in his face and letting a few tears fall into his hands.

"Dean" said Bobby gently now standing behind Deans chair and put his hand on his nephews shoulder. "Keep staying strong, that is an order. He will come through... I can see it in his eyes he does not mean any of it and loves you very much Dean.

"But what he did to you" choked Dean tears flowing freely down his face.

"I am strong, Dean just like I am ordering you, so we will forget about it and go on with our lives. I am now here to help you, so it will get better."

"Okay Bobby" said Dean wiping his tears away feeling a little embarrassed.

"Come here" said Bobby opening his arms and Dean let his uncle give him a hug.

" Your a very good boy Dean" praised Bobby. "You can always count on me"

"Thanks Bobby, but at the moment I don't feel like a good boy. I think I came down on Sam to hard."

"Nonsense Dean" said Bobby. "Now you will go upstairs take a shower, change into some fresh clothes and then help your brother take a bath, is that understood? Then we will all have dinner and go to bed."

"Yes sir" said Dean feeling very sad at the moment as he got up and then pushed the chair back under the table.

"Chin up" Bobby said taking a rolled up newspaper and hit quite hard Deans butt.

"What was that for?" asked Dean shocked and he rubbed his sore behind as he walked to the stairs.

Following closely Bobby laughed quietly seeing his nephew and said "I love you son, keep your head held high.

Please review: Next chapter will be up next week!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everyone, I hope I updated this chapter fast enough. I hope you enjoy.

Thanks for all the reviews, I am glad you like it!

"Be a big boy, be a big boy" thought Dean quietly as he stepped into the shower. He was still quite embarrassed for crying in front of Bobby and felt ashamed of himself for going so hard on his brother.

"I'll talk to Sammy after" Dean said under his breath, though he really wished he could have talked to his younger brother right now. However, Dean knew better then to not obey his uncles order and quickly jumped into the shower.

"Deannnnie" Dean heard and the next thing he knew was Sam pulled the shower curtains open.

"SAMMY" screamed Dean steppng out of the shower, soaking wet and grabbed his brothers arm to make him leave.

"I wanntt to talkkk to youuu"whined Sam as Dean tried very hard to push him out. In all the years Dean and his brother came to Bobbys house nothing like this ever happened. Sure they left the bathroom door open a bit but always respected each others privacy and Bobby rarely came upstairs so they never had to worry.

"GET OUT SAM" sreamed Dean.

"Do I need to get my wooden spoon boys?" asked Bobby threateningly as he came up the stairs.

"I"LL TALK TO YOU LATER" Dean continued screaming turning very red and getting out of breath.

"Nowwww" whined Sam.

"I AM THIS CLOSE TO HITTING YOU SAM" raged Dean as Bobby took hold of his arm and pulled him back into the bathroom.

"You do not dare lay a finger on your brother, son" warned Bobby. "Finish your shower Dean, right now, that's a order...obey it" Bobby said. "Then dry yourself off young man and get dressed since I don't want to see you like this all day, I am not your father" he said pointing.

"Damn it" said Dean becoming angry, realizing he had no clothes on, not even a towel around him.

"Watch yourself" Bobby warned and even raised his hand to show he had enough of the two boys brickering. "Come Sam" Bobby ordered.

"Need to tallk to Deannno, uncleee Bobbby" said Sam.

"What you say?" asked Bobby. "You remember me, son."

"I sawwww a pictureeee in my rooom and it wassss meeee"

"Yeah Sam that is you when you were like eleven" Dean said from behind the curtain now.

"It meeeee" Sam said proudly.

"Come Samuel" Bobby said extending his hand. "Lets go to the kitchen."

"Much better Dean" Bobby remarked seeing his nephew was fulley clothed, sit down... "dinners ready."

"Sorry, ab...about before" Dean said quietly.

"Just sit on your behind" Bobby ordered as he put mashed potato onto Deans plate.

After a few minutes of eating silently Bobby broke it "While you are here I do not want such nonsense from either of you boys."

Dean looked embarassingly at his food. "Is that understood Dean" Bobby said harshly, only to get his nephew to nod. "Yes or no" Bobby said angrily.

"Yes sir," Dean said.

"Sam?" asked Bobby.

"I beee gooddd" he anwered.

"I hope both you are or I will make both you boys kneel on dried corn and if thats not enough..." Bobby said dangerously.

Dean stared wided eyed at his uncle knowing they were in big trouble and that Bobby meant it. If they were out of line just once more either of them would get it.

"Now, put your dishes away into the sink and upstairs, to brush teeth... and change into your pijamas. Put on clean underwear boys, since I will do landry now and go to sleep. I will be upstairs in a few minutes so move your butts.

As fast as they could Dean and Sam were upstairs brushing teeth very quickly standing side by side and Dean cleaned up the bathroom while Sam went ahead to get changed. Fast enough, Dean soon ran into the guest room they were sharing and started pulling of his socks.

"Helppp mee Deannie"whined Sam.

" We got to be quick Sam" said Dean helping his brother as he listened for foot steps on the stairs. "Lets go, lets go he said throwing Sams dirty clothes near the door.

"He commming" warned Sam hearing Bobby was on his way up and Dean not caring his brother

was watching him change for once, changed as fast as he could. He was just pulling up his fresh underwear when Bobby without even knocking walked in.

"Good lister Sam" he praised seeing his younger nephew was laying on his back in his bed. "Why are you not in bed yet?" he asked looking at Dean.

"I'm almost ready" pleaded Dean.

"That is not good enough young man" replied Bobby taking Deans arm and made him lay down in his bed.

"I want to put on my shirt and PJ pants" said Dean.

"Enough Dean Winchester" said Bobby dangerously. "You will sleep just like this since you were not fast enough and don't, I repeat don't try getting up when I go back downstairs... I have good ears. So put your blankets on and go to sleep. I better not hear a word boys" he said coldly and took their dirty clothes and headed down stairs leaving the door open.

Waiting a few minutes Dean then asked almost wispering "you okay" to his brother.

"Yeahhhhh" answered Sam quietly. "Are there moreeee pictureeees of mmmeeee Deannno?"

"So many, a whole box full of them" said Dean remebering when he as Sam a few years looked through the whole box!

"I wannnaaa seeee" whined Sam more loudly.

"Shhh, tommorrow I"ll show them to you."  
"Fineeee Deee" said Sam sleepily

"I love you" said Dean

"I tooooo" answered Sam and Dean could see that his brother forgot all about what happened earlier that day since he was smiling at him.

"Sam, you up" asked Dean whispering and saw they went to sleep only an hour ago.

"I restttting" replied Sam

"I know, I can't sleep" said Dean. "I'm to cold" and he got up to close the door and put the lights on so he could find his pijamas.

"My eyesss" whined Sam sitting up and letting his legs fall of the bed.

"Shhhh" said Dean putting on his sweatshirt.

"Get under the covers now" said a voice and Dean saw Bobby was at the door watching him.

"Let me put my pants" whined Dean.

"I'll let you have something young man" said Bobby fustratingly and in a flash had his nephews undwear to his feet and gave him a few swats and then shoved him to his bed. "I'll start with I am very dissapointed in you son."

"Who do you think you are to be able to do that" asked Dean and grew hot seeing Sam was staring at him nervously, he saw the whole thing.

"I am your uncle" anwered Bobby.

"Well, that gives you no right, your not my dad" said Dean now very angry.

"It seems to me Dean I need to refresh your memory but I was told by your father to let you have it when necessary when he was not around... as I did in the past on many occassions."

"I hate you" said Dean very annoyed since he knew Bobby was right.

"I kow you are thinking you are to old but not in my eye son so get to bed or I will use my wooden spoon on you" and he left the room.

"Good morning" said Dean cautiously seeing Sam was folding clothes in the den and Bobby was nowhere to be found.

"I punishhhed" said Sam.

"So was I" said Dean walking past his brother and looked outside.

"Where's Bobby" asked Dean.

"Right here" answered Bobby. "Your punishment is not over Dean... come into the kitchen" and Dean scratching his head followed Bobby.

"Bobby" Dean whined.

"Don't Bobby me son,"said Bobby. I don't want to keep having to hit your behind so now kneel on the hard corn after you roll up your jeans and he put on the timer for twenty minutes.

"Whatever" said Dean walking away.

"Dean" threatened Bobby walking over to a cabinet and getting the wooden spoon, and showed it to his nephew

"Fine" said Dean annoyed and obeyed.

"I done" said Sam a few minutes later.

"Good boy" said Bobby quickly. "Let's go look at your baby pictures since you will not stop asking me until you see them and you mister" he said pointing to Dean "stay put" as he saw his nephew was already in pain.

"Look how cute you were, only age three" said Bobby to Sam.

"Hereeee I ammm a cowboyyyy" said Sam excitingly.

"Yes you are Sam."

"What's this"asked Sam

"Oh gee, son" said Bobby tilting his head back. "I should have put these special few away."

"Why I have no clothesss onnn?" asked Sam seeing he was not a baby in the picture but a little boy.

"You were about five years old here Samuel" answered Bobby" and you were playing in the sprinkler in the yard before I took this picture and look here, here you are sitting on your potty since I helped out while your dad was gone for a few weeks and asked me to take pictures so he would not miss anything. "Oh those were good days Sam" said Bobby patting Sam on his thigh.

"Whos that?" asked Sam seeing a boy sleeping in the photo with no clothes on at about age nine/ten.

"Well look here, thats Dean, yes it is, age ten... your dad was gone for nearly a month and told me he wanted to see a picture of his son missing you both terribly and poor Dean when I took that picture was so exhausted after I gave him a bath, fell asleep like that so I decided to take a picture and send it to your dad since he was so adorable.

"Why are you talking about me" said Dean angrily walking into the den and gasped in horror when he saw the picture Bobby was holding.

"I thought you threw that out years ago" nearly Dean screamed.

"Calm down Dean" said Bobby strictly. "I am not throwing it out, I will give it to your dad the next time he drops bye.

"Throw it out Bobby" said Dean very embarssed and so red at the moment.

"Its nothing to be ashamed of"anwered Bobby.

"Get rid of it, all my things are showing" screamed Dean.

"I am sure your father would like to keep it to help him remember what a cute little boy you were."

"Oh," said Dean closing his eyes. "I cannot look at it."

"Don't beee maddd Deeee," said Sam "Manyyyy picutureeess of meeee toooo."

"Dean" said Bobby calmly. "One day you will do the same for your kids, especially if you are not around a lot you will ask someone to do it for you.

"Let me see" said Dean taking a hold of the picture.

"Dad" asked Sam surprised.

"Daddy" said Dean seeing John stand in the hallway and ran to him giving him a big hug.

"My boy" said John warmly and then went to Sam.

"How are you Sammy" he asked.

"Alottt bettter" Sam said hugging his dad.

"I got your phone call, Dean... I came as fast as I could boys..." said John. "Whats this" he asked seeing the photo still in Deans hand.

"A picture of Dean" answered Bobby.

"I remember this, I do" said John the tears slipping down his cheek. "I missed so much of your lives boys but we still have good memories. "I hope you were both good boys for uncle Bobby?" asked John.

"They brickered a bit" said Bobby never covering up for the boys.

"What?" asked John

"I even had to give Dean a few swats."

"Dean Winchester" John said looking at his son very dissapointedly. Bobby always told John if his kids misbehaved in front of the boys to make them feel even more ashamed. "Look at me" John ordered since his son turned away. "They'll be serious consequences for you, so if you can get lunch prepared for us Bobby and Sam go help.

Dean watched nervously as it was soon just he and his dad.

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks everyone for the wonderful reviews! They make my day.

In this chapter Dean and Sammy will talk about his "accident", I hope you enjoy!

"Come on son" said John pointing to the front door and talking with Dean. "Let us take a walk."

"Yes sir" said Dean silently knowing even if he told his dad a million times he was sorry he still would get punished.

Putting his arm around his sons shoulder, John lead the way out into the cold, crisp... windy late morning air which caused Dean to shiver.

"Can I get my coat plea" asked Dean.

"Absolutely not, son" interuppted John, the two of them walking away form the house slowly. "I am thinking of how to punish you young man."

"It's so cold" tried Dean wishing he dressed warmer, it was also rather darker outside than usual for lunch time.

"I could use my belt on you" said John not listening to what his eldest son had to say and smiled that Dean became wide eyed and made a nervous face. "Don't do that son, you will get wrinkles" stated John since Dean put up his eyebrows.

"What are you gonna do dad?" asked Dean barely breathing since he absolutely feared his dad when he belted last time he did, Sam was at college and Dean was hunting deep in the woods with his dad and in the middle of the night at 1am while still hunting during the cold winter...John belted Dean.

"I am gonna be creative son" answered John.

"Creative" squeaked Dean feeling like he would faint.

"Yes, very creative Dean" said John. "I am not going to spare your butt," and his heart broke seeing his son nearly already cry. "I will not use my belt Dean" he said looking at Dean.

"I wish mom was here" choked Dean, his eyes getting wet. "She would never hit me."

"Cut that out now Dean Winchester" John said raising his voice.

"Your suppose to love me," choked Dean.

"I do" said John harshley.

"No matter what, whether I am good, or bad, you are suppose to love me" cried Dean silently seeing John raise his hand.

"Your right" said John and he raised his hand since he wanted to hug Dean. "While your mom was still with us" choked John. "She took really good care of you boys. I left in the early hours and came home for dinner only to find the house clean, laundry done, you boys happy and a delicious dinner on the table. After we ate the only thing I admit I did was wash the dishes before I lay down in front of the TV to watch it for hours and hours. I always complained to her I was tired but now I see so was she but she never could sit down with me, she had to get you boy ready for bed which was a big job."

Dean tearfully nodded at his dad loving to hear about his mom.

"I hardly had anything to do with child raising back in those days. Sure, I hope you remember I played baseball and superman with you but as soon as you burped or spit up I just gave you back to your mom... After she passed Dean I hope you understand son I was terrified."

"Did I hear right," thought Dean.

"I did not know what to feed Sammy or how to give either of you baths. You grew up to fast in that two years we lived alone... Yes, I admit I did come down on you hard at times and you were only what? Five or six. But we cannot do it over son. I knew something was after us anddd" choked John tearing up. "You are my boys, my sons, my kids I had to protect both of you and think of the future. That is why I found Bobby my best friend who I lost touch with years ago. All I could think about was what if the thing that got your mother came for us. I would sacrifice my life for you boys... so you could still have a future and I asked Bobby to become part of our family and help me raise you two. Hec, Dean he was a whole lot better at dressing and feeding you two even thought I had two years of it all alone.

"Dad" choked Dean "thanks for keeping us safe for as long as possilbe and letting us have fun at Bobby's for a few years until we got bigger.

"It's what I wanted son" said John. "I missed you two like hell but wanted you both to have a child hood for a few years before bringing you two on the road with me to hunt.

"It was a pretty good childhood dad" remebered Dean when Bobby built them a tree house and they had water ballon fights. "Besides the training" Dean finished recalling Bobby taught them at a very early age to handle swords and about the supernatural.

"You two turned out okay" said John. "Mary would have been proud to be the mother of two handsome young men who would eat her out of the house!

Laughing Dean said "may be she would have made me pie, kiwi pie to be exact... Do you ever wonder what it would be like if she was here today?"

"Oh, son we would have a few extra kids running around since your mom and I planned on always having three/four kids."

"Noooo" said Dean "Sam is enough" he said pointing to the house.

"Speaking about your brother Dean" said John, "lets go inside and have lunch and pretend this never happened son.

After having eating Dean found Sam all bundled up by their dad in a huge winter coat, hat, gloves and ear muffs sitting on the porch.

"Hiiiii" squealed Sam in delight seeing his big brother.

"Sammy-boy" answered Dean tapping Sam on his nose. "I am glad you are here little brother and doing better."

"I was never sick Dean" Sam said

"What the, the you can talk fine?" asked Dean deciding to sit on the bench next to his brother.

"Yeah" said Sam shamefully holding his head low.

"Look at me" asked Dean

"What?" replied Sam

"How long were you like this"

"Like I said Dean, the entire time, maybe you are the one who was in the accident?" said Sam joking. "I thought that, well hoped they would not come to me" choked Sam in fear. "If they saw I cannot remember."

"Shhh, I will not let anything happen to you" said Dean protectively patting Sams chest.

"There were three of them Dean" informed Sam. "I should have been able to take them on, not easily but still I should not have ended up where I was. By the way Dean, thanks for taking good care of me" said Sam shyly.

"Love you little brother said Dean putting a protective arm around Sam as he watched the sun go down for the night to come. "Besides, if we never had the fight... you could have took them on."

"Dean..." said Sam. "It's not your fault. I was not feeling well, I was thinking as I walked near the lake that I let Jessica down... and I let you down."

Seeing his brother was crying Dean said "You never let me down big guy! I always can count on you. You are so strong, I am so, so proud of the young man you grew into Sammy."

"Thanks Dean" said Sam giving his brother a big slobbery kiss on his cheek. "Thanks that means so much to me.

"You welcome, but that was not neccessary" he said pointing to his cheek. "If you have a problem always come talk to me.

"Okay Deannie" said Sam laughing.

"Boys can I come in?" asked John after he climbed up the long staircase.

"Yeah dad" answerd Dean

"Good boys, my good two boys" said John. "It was only yesterday I powdered your behind Sam" he said getting his younger son to turn red.

"What Sam?" asked Dean "I powdered it too and seen it many times."

"Deeeannnn" whined Sam since he begged Dean not to tell their dad he was fine.

"Dean" commanded John strictly, "Okay, I love you boys" he said

"Me too" said Dean and Sam nodded

"Sleep well, and don't keep growing so fast" John said hugging each boy individually when they heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

"Good night boys" said Bobby nodding at them each and headed back downstairs followed by their dad. "I have the boys underwear in the dryer and it needs to be folded" he said to John.

"Oh my, that is something I did not do in a longggg time" answered John

"Dean"asked Sam waking up to a lound noise coming from downstairs, it sounded like someone slammed a cabinet or door.

"What Sam" anwsered Dean immediately sitting up in this bed itching his head and seeing it was two in the morning.

"I heard something"

"I'll take a look" said Dean walking over to Sams bed and just like when his brother was a child and teen did the rountine of looking under his bed as well as his, the closet and then in the hall.

"All clear Sammy" said Dean when he heard foot steps near the stairs and stepped out into the hall again and saw someone walk by the kitchen to the den.

"Who is it"

"Just dad"anwered Dean and sat down on Sams bed.

"I have to go to the bathroom Dean" said Sam suddenly and Dean helped to pull of the covers.

"Do you need help" asked Dean only to get a nasty look which he could hardly see. "Okay, I will go back to sleep then, see you in the morning Sammy-boy" but by then Sam was already in the bathroom.

Dean woke up a few hours later to find his favorite knife was missing under his pillow and that someone was holding it against his stomach.

Review! I do read all of them!


	10. Chapter 10

Hi everyone, thanks very much for the reviews! Now for the sad news... after this chapter there will be only one more left, so enjoy the chapter and the last one will be up soon!

"Look here" said Bill showing Simon a picture he found of Sam and Dean as children after looking through the box that contained them. "They were so cute" thought Bill. "May be we should just let them go Simon."

"WHAT" raged Simon the one who always exploded the most easiest and was the one who drowned Sam in the lake. "I even see you think about stepping back I will lock you down stairs with the long hair boy"!

"Got it Simon" answered Bill now looking through the draws of Bobbys desk in the den. "But Simon..." tried Bill again. "We cannot find anything about them except that they are into witches and warlocks dude."

"And those are not real, not real Bill do you comprehend Bill"asked Simon very annoyed.

"There use to be a lady in my closet, a real scary one" answered Bill.

Rolling his eyes Simon scanned the small den one last time and went to the kitchen.

"Who are these people" came a voice from the hall and he was looking through Johns journal. "A wendigo, lady in white, Mary... Simon... it looks like to me these boys lost there mother to it seems like a ghost or something."

"I told Bill and I will tell you Anthony that there is no such thing as the supernatural." screamed Simon is face getting red.

"May be it was the lady in white that was haunting me" said Bill.

"If you two don't shape up I will set the house on fire with not only them in it but with you in it too" hollowered Simon pushing Antohony.

"HELP ME, HELP" screamed Sam who was locked inside the panic room. He searched the entire small room but new in advance he would not be able to get out since Bobby always told him some one from the outside had to unlock it. "DEANNNNN" screamed Sam, "DADDDDD."

All there was inside the panic room was lots of food and some tables but Sam was quickly looking for something heavy and sharp that could break the small window on the door. "That's it" said Sam finding a stapler and with all his strength he threw it and then quickly shielded his eyes.

While Anthony and Bill honestly did not want to hurt the boys and whoever the other two men were they were afaid of Simon and knew if they tried to stop him, they would be tied up like the others and be burned alive.

"HELP, HELP" screamed Sam again clawing and scratching the window with his nails.

"Leave everythig Bill and Anthony! I want all the supernatural things they hunted supposedly destroyed since I don't want to carry it with us, now lets go" laughed Simon lighting a match he found in the kitchen to make it look like someone at home lit the match and dropped it.

After making sure his buddies were out of the house, Simon dropped the match and ran out and the three of them watched as the den where Bobby and John fell asleep since they were watching TV and fell asleep to it was on fire and spreading rapidly.

"Never have to see you again long hair" sneered Simon as he and the other two walked away slowly of Uncle Bobby's property since Simon wanted to see the fire grow!

"OW THAT HURT" said Dean as he took off the duck tape Anthony put on his mouth and then rubbed his sore wrists which hurt even more since he tied them up extra tight cutting of Dean circulation. Finally stepping over the ropes that were on his wrists and ankles Dean raced down stairs and jumped the last seven steps.

"DADDDDD" screamed Dean seeing the fire was inches from Bobby and his dad. Dean knew he had about only a minute or two to help them get of the couch and out to safety. "DAD WE NEED TO GO" said Dean pulling his dads arm only to have his dad roll over and fall of the couch. "They must have given them something" realized Dean and he grabbed his dads hands and dragged him out of the living room into the hall way just outside the front door and opened it and then ran to Bobbys side and grabbed his uncles legs and pulled him of the couch and with a lound THUD Bobby fell to the floor.

"DAMN IT" said Dean as a little bit of fire caught onto Bobbys sleave and he quickly rolled him back and forth to put it out then dragged him to the hall.

"Lets go Dad" said Dean now pulling his dad to the front porch and even though the air was crisp and viciously cold Dean did not feel it since he was sweating tremendously. At the edge to the step leading to the driveway Dean pushed his dad and watched as his dad rolled down the four steps and quickly did the same for his uncle.

"SAMMMMMMMM" roared Dean through the thundering fire and stared into it his eyes blinking rapidly and reliving the night his mother was taken from him. He could hear his dad scream out to his mother and reach out his arms helplessly. "I"m here Sam" called Dean moving forward and saw the box with all there childhood memories was burning and he gulped back a tear and saw that the fire was heading up the stairs but he knew Sam was not up there!

Running into the kitchen Dean saw his Dads journal laying on the table and quickly picked it up and ran past the back rooms looking quickly in.

"SAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMY" hollowered Dean helplessly going back to the kitchen his heart breaking "they probably took him" he said painfully.

REVIEW PLEASE! The ending will come soon. Can anyone guess why Simon, Bill and Anthony were after Sam?


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, I know it has been a long wait. I been wanting to update sooner but I just been so busy. However, I hope it was worth the wait because here is the finale. I worked very hard on it and I hope you enjoy. Also, thanks to all of you for the support and encouragement, the story would not have been a success without you.

Chapter 11

Happy Reading!

"Sammmmm, Sammmmyyyyy boyyyy" screamed Dean in panic. "ARE YOU IN THE HOUSE?" Dean was sweating in great amounts from the heat of the flames and face was turning red from it.

Deciding to run out side, Dean took one last look behind him at the front door and teared up as he saw the box with the childhood pictures became demolished. Having his dads journal in his left hand he ran outside and saw the second floor was on fire as well. He dropped his dads journal my his dad.

"Damn it" he said tearfully since his cell phone was burning inside and so were his keys to the impala since he wanted to go into town and call the cops.

"Dean" he heard someone say lightly.

"Dad, Bobby" he said horsely, now coughing but they were still asleep.

"Son, your brother is in the panic room, hurry my little one" said a voice and Dean through the red flames could see the outine of his mother.

"MOM!" yelled Dean running back into the house, but she was gone.

"Sam, I'm on my way"said Dean and he trembled as he saw the only way to get downstairs was blocked by fire.

"Oh, god, oh lord," said Dean quickly and counted to three and as fast as he could ran through it while shielding his eyes

"Thank you, thank you" said Dean once he was in the basement and he saw he was covered in thick black smoke and that he did not get seriously injured. Only a few first degree burns. Running like lightening he reached the panic room and did not see his brothers face in the window waiting for him.

"No one loves me, I am not good, no one will find me, today I will burn, and go to heaven, to see my mother, maybe, or it can be worse... hell" Sam was singing to himself sitting as far as he could opposite the window and door to the panic room to let him be alive the longest possible once the room caught fire.

"I am going to miss life, food, hunting, but mostly living. That stupid Simon... Jessica did not want to be with him, but he was an angry ex. I am going to die soon, I'll really miss, Dean... He is the best in the whole world, he is god, I hope you help him to get out. He was not just my brother during my childhood but my father, and mother..."

Police two of them eating bagels in their car ten minutes from Bobbys house-

"Woah, that car is speeding, lets go."

"Nah, something does not look right where they came from, like they had to leave really fast."

"Fine, lets check it out."

"Sammy," said Dean opening the panic room door and saw his little brother sitting on the floor singing to himself.

"Samuel Winchester, get up we need to go" said Dean pulling his brother by his arms.

" Heaven looks nice, you look just like my brother Dean, I guess he did not make it either."

"Get up" said Dean. "I am Dean, your alive and I want to keep it that way bro so move" he said pushing his brother through the door and up the stairs.

Seeing the fire in the hallway, Sam freaked out. "I cannot make it, mom died like this, I'm scared."

Seeing his brother crying Dean said "you hold onto my hand, clench your teeth together and we will be okay, I won't let go of you Sammy."

Crying and terrified Sam took his big brothers hand and Dean pulled him into the fire and fought his way into the kitchen where they could get out by the front door. This was the fastest route since even though a bedroom was right next to the basement, with a window... Dean did not want to risk getting more burned not being able to open the window in the pitch black smoke.

"Come on, come on," thought Dean the pain was excruciating, however he knew they were almost to saftey. "I so will have third degree burns from this, said Dean in his mind and bit on his lips to keep him from yelling out in agony!

"Holy, crap" said one of the police as they pulled into the junkyard and saw the fire.

"I"ll call the fire department" said the other and the driver drove the car near to where John and Bobby lay.

"Mister, wake up," said one of the police pushing at Bobby and the other felt Johns pulse.

"They are fine, perhaps swallowed smoke, the ambulence will take them to the hospital."

"I wonder how this started?"

"Everything lost, how sad."

"" screamed Sam and Dean as they made it out the front door both on fire and they over ran the five steps leading up to the front door and smashed to the concreter floor.

"Boys, drop and roll" said one of the police and soon the fire was out just as the fire department sirens could be heard.

"ohhhhh," moaned Dean loudly as one of the policemen kneeled down next to him and pushed his short hair back.

"Good boy, you'll be okay, help is here"

"Sammm" coughed Dean not being able to turn to see if is brother was alright. Dean felt that his face was burned, hands, and practically everything was. His clothers was burned onto his skin. "Sam?"

"This one does not look good, unresponsive," said one of the police pulling the other out of Deans hearing range. "I also can't tell if the person is a male or female."

"Looks like a male, but you never know."

Finally the ambulences arrived and was loading Dean onto a strecher and all along he was groaning in pain.

Dean saw that his dad was starting to move and become responsive as the EMT put him into another ambulence but Bobby was not. However, Dean breathed a sigh of relief since he knew his dad was alright so Bobby had to be as well.

"Is my brother, okay" asked Dean to the EMT as she put an IV into his foot.

"Well, he is awake now, but rather quiet. He is being tended to behind the firetruck and will be loaded in the same ambulence as you though."

"I want to see him."

"In a few minutes, so just settle down and we will be of to the ER soon."

"Fine" said Dean too tired to argue and he sighed deeply as the omen and a man who helped lift him into the ambulence stepped out and closed the door shut to keep him warm.

Through the window of the ambulence Dean could see nothing left was of Bobbys house and he teared up at how everything was lost. He nodded in peace with himself that he saved his brother..., just like when he was a baby.

Finally Dean saw the ambulence his dad and Bobby were in zoom away and Dean finally was able to settle back and relax since the pain killers were finally kicking in. He closed his eyes but not for long.

"Dean" Sam said in a low voice as the paramedics loaded him into the ambulence.

"Sammy" croaked Dean.

"You look horrible."

"Right back at you Sam."

"They could not tell I am boy, a male Dean and they had to take me behind the firetruck to see if I really am a boy."

"Hilarious" said Dean, "you must have been so embarassed, you must have been brick red.

"Actually Dean, I don't think I can get anymore red than I am now...thanks to my third degree burns.

The End

I hope you enjoyed and send me a review of what you thought of this chapter! I will be writing again soon and will see you then!


End file.
